


Birds of a Feather

by veqas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The warden come back in inquisition because bioware isnt my real dad and cant tell me what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veqas/pseuds/veqas
Summary: Ten years after the events of Origins, and ten years since Alistair or Elijah Surana have seen each other, they meet once again amidst the Inquisition. Times have changed, and so have they, but it's hard to forget and let go of your first true love.
Relationships: Alistair/Male Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 9





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this like a year ago and never really had anywhere to put it so it's going here. Excuse my shitty writing I don't do it often, I draw but had to put this idea into words because I just love them. Alistair is bi because I'm projecting. Enjoy, I'll probably post a lot of random drabbles and such eventually.

The group watched as Alexius was escorted out of the room, heavy boots echoing on the tall, cobblestone walls.

Elijah's dark eyes followed the man as he returned his gaze. He furrowed his brow, knowing that the mages he swore to protect would be safer now that he was gone, though he knew the blame would still be placed on them.

It always was.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Dorian said, snapping Elijah out of his trance like state.

He fidgeted with his gloves. "Give it a few days." Elijah said darkly.

His thoughts traveled to his objective that he had failed. Smuggle the mages to a safer place, keep them out of harm's way. Let nothing touch them, they will not hurt any longer. He had let them all down.

Loud footsteps brought them back to the situation at hand.

A group of soldiers walking in an orderly formation entered the room, lining up on each side evenly spaced.

Elijah sighed. "Or we could do this now I suppose."

Elijah's eyes widened as he focused on the man blonde walking down the aisle. His hazel eyes firm and his posture strong.

He gasped, trying to cover his face and hiding behind Maeron's companions to the best of his abilities. Though small, the dark, feathered mage stood out from the others in the room.

"Grand Enchanter," he said, "imagine how surprised I was to learn you'd given away Redcliffe castle to a Tevinter Magister."

His voice was firm as he addressed the small elf woman.

"King Alistair!" She pleaded.

Elijah watched through a hand shading his eyes, free arm folded to his chest in an attempt to make himself smaller.

The two continued to converse as Elijah stood, shaking with tears welling up in his eyes.

"You and your followers are no longer welcome in Fereldan," he said firmly, looking to the Inquisitor and his companions before his eyes caught the dark mage.

Elijah hugged his arms to his body, wincing at his gaze.

Alistair's face grew soft.

"But-- where will we go?" Fiona stumbled.

Maeron took a step towards her, his small stature standing as tall as he could as he addressed the king and current leader of mages. "If I may get a word in, we did come here for an alliance with mages to close the breach."

"And what are the terms of this arrangement?" She questioned.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you." Dorian replied. "The Inquisition is better than that, yes?" He asked, looking towards the red haired elf.

"I've known a lot of mages," Varric spoke up, "they can be loyal friends if you let them. Friends who make bad decisions-- but still, loyal."

Alistair smiled, looking at glancing at Elijah and then back at Varric. "I can attest to this."

"It seems you don't have much of a choice, Fiona." Elijah said quietly. "More mages will die if we don't give them safe harbor in the Inquisition."

Maeron smiled. "We would be honored to have you fight at the Inquisition's side. We can't fight this without you."

"I'd take that offer if I were you." Alistair said, straightening his posture. "One way or another, you are leaving my kingdom," he looked at Elijah, raising a finger to point at him, "except… you."

Elijah's eyes widened. He glanced at everybody in the room, all eyes on him with questioning looks.

Elijah didn't break eye contact with Alistair until he looked away.

"We accept your offer." Fiona said breaking the silence.

"We will be glad to have you." Maeron replied, a smile on his face.

Alistair cleared his throat. "Now, if you would please excuse yourself, I have business I must attend to." He looked at his guards. "Leave us." He said.

Maeron, Fiona, and his companions followed, giving Elijah one last worried glance before the door closed behind him.

Elijah scratched at the ironwood bark of his staff as Alistair approached him, subconsciously taking a step back as he stood in front of him.

"Elijah," he said quietly. "Where have you been all this time?" He placed a soft hand of Elijah's chin.

He pulled away, delicately but firmly grabbing Alistair's wrists. His eyes were fixated on the floor, unable to look his former love in the eyes.

"Elijah…" he said comfortingly. "It's okay. You're okay."

Elijah's face furrowed as tears began to well in his eyes. "I'm not--" he took in a shaking sigh, "I'm not the same man you remember Alistair."

Alistair's face grew soft, his eyes were gentle as he looked down on the smaller man. "You can talk to me about it Eli."

He closed his eyes in an attempt to prevent tears from falling, quickly turning his head to gaze into Alistair's hazel eyes. "I've done horrible things-- I shouldn't be here. I'm so sorry you had to see me again." He pulled his arms away and turned in an attempt to run before they were quickly grabbed again by Alistair.

"Hey, hey, hey…" he said in a gentle voice. "You're okay, you're safe here." He stared at the man with his mouth open."Have you been alone this whole time?"

Elijah slowly shook his head. "Leliana went home, Shale left, Oghren had a family, Wynne is dead, I went with Sten to Seheron but it didn't last. Zevran and I traveled together but that didn't last either." He looked up again to meet Alistair's gaze. "And you were king. How could I face a man and beg for his mercy when I forced him into a life he never wanted." His dark when were wet, hot tears beginning to stream down his face as he faced the bigger man.

"Eli…" Alistair shook his head, his brow furrowed and his face soft, almost sad, "I was never mad at you. You…" he delicately grabbed Eli's hands, giving them a gentle, reassuring squeeze, "we made the decision we thought was best for Fereldan. Anora blackmailed you, it had to be me."

A small sob escaped the dark elf as he hung his head down, his body shaking. "I wish I had died during that last fight with the Archdemon." He said, hardly an audible whisper.

Alistair's grip softened, his face turning into an expression of concern. "What?" He asked.

Elijah snapped his head up, his brow furrowed with angry tears falling from his eyes. "I said I wish I had died Alistair. I cheated death. I did something at the expense of another living being. I have to live with the guilt of all those people I killed," he looked deep into Alistair's hazel eyes, "all of those things I did that hurt the people I loved."

Alistair was silent. He pulled Elijah into his chest, giving him a tight squeeze, startling the small elf before we melted back into the hug.

Elijah couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged, let alone had physical contact with another person.

He basked in Alistair's warmth and the comforting, familiar scent of Fereldan on him.

The two stood in that hallway, losing time as the minutes ticked by as the two held their embrace.

Elijah let out a shaking sigh as he pulled away from Alistair, looking into his now misty eyes.

"We'll make it work, we'll figure this out," Alistair said, his warm smile returning, "I promise you, Eli."

Elijah said no words, he instead closed his eyes and shook his head in reply.

"All of us love you. After the battle with the Archdemon we thought we lost you, we couldn't imagine a world without such a gift as you." Alistair began to choke up, he took in a few shaky breaths before continuing. "We've all lost so much. The Blight took things from everyone, and now with the breach… I don't think either of us can stand to lose the little we have now, Eli."

Elijah's thoughts flashed back to his memories of the Blight. Funny how though they were some of the darkest times in Thedas, it was his happiest, he thought to himself. He smiled thinking of the first time he had laid in a field of flowers, Alistair by his side as they watched the pink clouds with the glow of the sunset roll by. He thought about studying the ravens and butterflies with Morrigan as he slowly began to gain her trust. He thought about her smiling face as he gave her some beautiful golden jewelry he found. He thought about his first time drinking with Oghren, though he doesn't remember much of that. He remembered buying dozens of cookies for Sten and the warmth he felt at his appreciation. He thought about his long and thoughtful conversations of the past with Shale. His talks with Zevran about their goals for the future. He thought about his friends and how much he loved them.

He thought about how much he missed how things were before.

A frown fell upon his face. How could one so loved now be so forgotten?

"Hey, look at me." Alistair said kindly, his gentle hand resting on his chin to bring Elijah's gaze to his. "You're always welcome here Elijah, I'm sure the Inquisition will have you, but I will as well. If you ever need anything, just ask, okay?" He said softly.

Eli shook his head softly. "Okay." He replied. "Thank you for not forgetting about me."

Alistair smiled. "How could I forget about you? The Hero of Fereldan who slayed the mighty Archdemon and lived to tell the tale!" He said with a laugh before his face became soft again. "And how could I forget about the dark haired mage who stole my heart?"

Elijah smiled softly. "I still have it you know. The rose?"

Alistair grinned, his eyes lighting up with a light blush on his face. "Do you now?"

Eli shook his head. "I keep it pressed in a journal I was given by an old friend of mine, you're all in there-- some way or another. It reminds me of what we all once were."

"We're still here, I'm sure everybody is out there somewhere. I don't think any of us can forget you and what you've done for us, Love. Never forget that."

"I won't, I promise." Elijah said quietly.

"Good." Alistair replied. "Well I shouldn't keep you too long, I'm sure we both have important things to do."


End file.
